Lia Yasha
"I'm gonna go get a juice box. I'll talk to you guys later~." - Lia Lia Yasha is a strange and sarcastic child, and a powerful chronomancer with little self-control. Forced on the run by powers that be, Lia has lived most of her life under the care of her guardian, Thomas Frost. More recently, this has brought the both of them to a quaint camp just outside Krasnador, where Lia remains with the rest of Thomas' group, the Heroes of Sapphiria. Biography Origins Remembering little of her infancy, Lia had been raised by the Northarian wolf king for a short time until it was decided she would have better shelter with an disclosed agent of the empire. This was due to the presence of her father's nemesis seeking to claim the power within the child. This nemesis was none other than Naraku; another entity that had crossed through the Veil and into Sapphiria. His ultimate goal was unknown, though likely, he intended to take revenge on Inuyasha by taking his child. They had chosen to distance themselves from their daughter so as to guarantee her safety from Naraku. So, a clone was made for this express purpose; DNA from both Frost Ogami and Yuan Ming were combined, creating the being known as Thomas Frost. Thomas would ultimately become Lia's caretaker; defending her from Naraku and his vile forces. Much as a child would be, Lia was oblivious to all of the events happening around her. She much preferred to enjoy her childhood. This took the two of them to many different places, and even different dimensions, all in hopes of eluding Naraku for as long as possible, or at least until he could be dealt with in a more permanent manner. The Chronomancer During one of their many travels, the duo would eventual stumble upon a deranged magician of unknown reputation. Though they would not know it yet, this magician would prove to be a turning point in Lia's life; something that would change her forever. It was assumed that the magician had followed them as later that day, they were ambushed; Thomas was rendered unconscious, while the magician fled with Lia. Back in the magician's labs, cruel experiments were preformed, testing the upper limits of magical incantations and arcane knowledge. What the ultimate result would be was something that even the magician could not anticipate; in his experimentation, he had granted Lia the gift of chronomancy. She could now bend time to her will, but she had no control over it, of course. Before the magician could properly test the results of his experiments, his lab was discovered by Thomas; the magician was promptly beaten, and the duo fled once more. The exact nature of her powers had yet to be revealed. One of the more noticeable and immediate differences was that her left eye had changed into that of a clock face; all with minute and hour hands that constantly tick. The clock seemed to accurately display the correct time no matter where the two wandered; be it in other dimensions or across different worlds. She was a living clock, and as the world aged around her, she did not. Lia would soon come to terms with these new powers of hers, and learn more about them. With chronomancy as her aid, Lia has helped herself and her allies out of many bad situations. Appearance Though she now possesses the ability to alter her age to anything, Lia prefers to remain as a 7 year old child. She sports a two-toned hairstyle, half red and half black. Her original eye color was green, though post-experimentation, her left eye has become a yellow clock face, complete with an actual working clock that seems to always remain accurate, no matter where Lia is. Her typical outfit consists of a purple outfit, hemmed with gold trims at every corner and edge. On occasion, should the situation call for it, Thomas will don the child in a set of ridged armor; this not only protects her, but allows her to become a rolling ball of injury and minor annoyance. Personality As she has been around all sorts of people, Lia has developed a rather interesting personality. She presents herself as a sarcastic wise ass who jokes about with most people, even authority figures like the goddess. She constantly pulls pranks on other people, especially her caretaker, Thomas. Due to her ability to advance her age to whatever she wishes, Lia has been known to toy with others by aging herself. She enjoys staying as a child however, believing that it makes it easier for her to get away with certain things. Despite the grief she gives people, she truly does care how others feel and will apologize if she thinks that she has done harm in some way or form. Relationships Thomas Frost Category:Characters Category:Native